


gonna work harder lovin' on you

by littleblacksubmarines



Series: Hospital au [2]
Category: A Day to Remember (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: Matt wanted some snuggles, Mark wanted a sex, Jer got an eyeful, Kevin makes a proposition.





	gonna work harder lovin' on you

**Author's Note:**

> I literally own nothing, except like three shirts and some Nikes.
> 
> For my bae arey0unasty, love you b.
> 
> Uhhh if any yinz want a hospital fic, they seem to be what I'm best at. Hit me up on tumblr, intoxicated-circulations. I'm not too active but I still get messages and such.

“You seriously paged me 911 to an on call room?” Mark asked, leaning against the doorway, smirking at his boyfriend laying on the bottom bunk.

“Yeah,” Matt scoffed playfully, “Come take a nap with me.”

Mark smiled softly, slipping off his shoes and pager before climbing into bed with Matt, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him close. They both knew Mark wouldn’t actually sleep, but it was worth a shot.

“Had a bad surgery today. Got covered in blood and had to shower. It was one of my old friends,” Matt mumbled, half asleep.

“I’m sorry baby,” Mark whispered against the back of Matt’s neck, running a hand down his side. “What can I do to help?”

“Hold me and love me,” Matt replied, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

*

Matt woke up some time later to Mark kissing his neck and stroking his cock through his scrub pants. He moaned, rolling onto his back to give Mark better access.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Mark mused, biting down on the junction where neck meets clavicle.

“Fuck, Mark,” Matt gasped.

“I will if you can stay quiet for me,” Mark mused, knowing that’s next to impossible for Matt.

“Yeah, baby, I can,” Matt whined, shimmying out of his scrubs.

Mark slowly deposited his on the floor, and grabbed Matt’s foot, kissing the arch and causing Matt to enter a giggle fit. Mark sucked the tip of Matt’s dick into his mouth while fumbling around for the lube, slicking up three fingers and rubbing one against Matt’s entrance.

“Mark, please,” Matt whined again.

Mark loved when Matt would whine. He couldn’t deny Matt anything, so he slid a finger into him, nailing his prostate without even trying.

 _Oh, the perks of long term relationships,_ Mark thought to himself as he watched Matt arch up off the bed. He loved watching Matt, no matter what he was doing, he was always so beautiful. Matt was a ray of sunshine, he lit up a room as soon as he walked in. Mark slid another finger in, mostly working on stretching Matt out for him.

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Mark groaned, voice husky.

“Ah, fuck yeah baby. Please,” Matt moaned, grinding down on Mark’s fingers.

Mark barely bothered with a third finger, he knew Matt liked the stretch anyway, and slicked up his cock, slowly sliding into his baby boy.

“Fuck, Matt. So tight,” Mark said with a guttural moan.

Mark worked up a rhythm, face buried in Matt’s neck, kissing and sucking here or there. He was so focused that he never heard the door open.

Matt, however, looked his friend and fellow surgeon Jeremy dead in the eye, moaned, pulled Mark’s hair, and came with a high whine.

*

Jeremy leaned against the wall, eyes wide. 

“You okay there, Hot Lips?” Kevin asked his boyfriend, ruffling his always perfect hair.

“Uh. I just walked in on Matt and Mark going at it,” Jeremy said, eyes still fixed on the wall opposite him.

“Well. There’s plenty of other on call rooms, we could always go do the same thing,” Kevin said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeremy shrugged, grabbed Kevin’s hand, and let himself be led away.

 _Maybe one of them will walk in on us,_ he thought to himself with a smirk.


End file.
